The Thrall
by Alrye
Summary: "One Thrall for the lives of my people? One life for many…" He seemed to think about that. "And how do I know you will be satisfied with only the Thrall?" "That is something you will never know, I'm afraid." The blonde prince laughed good-naturedly. Yaoi, mild violence and mentions of Mpreg. ThorLoki


Hi everyone! This is my first Thorki fic! This is answering to a challenge on Norsekink over on LJ with Viking Warrior!Thor and Thrall!Loki. This is not one of my best works but I hope you all enjoy it never the less!

Warning: Yaoi, mentions of Mpreg, minor violence and a slightly clueless writer.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Thor and Loki; I'd make them have hot steamy man-sex day and night!

Other than Enjoy!

* * *

He sat on a small chair with a low back. One of the vanities stolen from his home was before him as he stared with unseeing eyes at his reflection while his small, delicate hands worked on coming and brushing his long onyx black hair. His green eyes distant and glassy with memories of how he came to be here, in the room of his captor and dressed in a woman's night gown and waiting to be ravished for his captor's pleasure.

But he knew, oh how he knew of these events, but it seemed his mind had gone blank and for the life of it could not figure out why he was here, why he was allowing this and WHY no one was coming to save him. But Loki knew and as much as his mind screamed at him to regret his actions, to feel disgusted with himself and ashamed to stooping down from his high pedestal as Prince of the Jutonheim Elf Tribe to being the Thrall of a barbarian.

_It was normal day for Loki, Son of Fárbauti and Laufey, he had risen with the sun and set about his duties as eldest of three sons. He bathed and dressed before he left to meet with his teachers, nine of the most powerful, skilled and clever minds were entrusted with his education when his parents could not do so. His first teacher would expect him every morning before the sun has risen half way out of its slumber and when the prince arrived, he would give him four seemingly impossible tasks to perform without the use of his magic or weapons._

_By the time he completes all four, it is midmorning and he bathes quickly and dons fresh a fresh tunic and leggings before he meets his second teacher for their morning ride to the outer rings of the Juton Tribe. There he would walk among his people and listen to their seemingly petty squabbles and complaints. When they return in at noon, Loki joins his fathers and brothers for a meal and talk idly about the rumors and recent events. By afternoon he is with his third teacher, training hard to use his knives and spear._

_Before mid afternoon he is usually found in the study with his fourth instructor, learning history, politics and even war strategies for when he was named King. When done there, it is late afternoon and his fifth instructor takes him on a hunt in nothing but leggings made of animal skins and a short, but deadly sharp knife. They would silently steal through the forests, tracking their prey like the predators that follow them, watching them with cold interest._

_This usually results in coming home covered in blood with a carcass slung over their backs and filthy with the earth's essence. After a third bath, Loki would join his sixth instructor at the temple where they prayed to their ancestors and he would listen to the silence, hearing the whispers of kings and loved ones long passed. His 7th teacher would lead him blindfold into the forest and bind him tightly to a tree or a rock before giving him 3 hours to set himself free and return home, while still blinded._

_When Loki returns home, walking slowly as he feels the earth guide him home, it is barely an hour after he was left. His 8th tutor teaches him archery, though Loki was a natural with a bow, his teacher taught him that his sight is not the only sense being used and would often blind him, make him deaf and even mute. Sometimes binding is hands and arms forcing him to sharpen his skills to use any bow and any technique should he ever find himself without his own bow or possibly captured by the enemy._

_And then there was his ninth tutor. A magic user like himself, but lacking the power Loki possessed, he made up for it in skill and cleverness. By the time he's done, the Sun has kissed the sky goodbye and he eats a light meal before he goes to sleep._

_He had been out tracking a demon, as instructed by his teachers, to try and convince the great beast to move to the other side of the mountain where there was plenty of game for it to hunt and space to run amuck. If the demon fled, Loki would track it and try again, if it fought back, he would be force to kill it and bring back its furs as proof. Everything had been going well for the young prince, but they quickly turned sour when Loki refused to give himself to the demon as a bed bitch._

_"Thou conniving whore!" The demon roared, attacking the pale elf, intending to injure him enough to take his pleasure and be done with it._

_"I am no such thing. I've laid down for no one and none are worthy of my bed, not even you." Loki hissed, evading the strike like water smoothing over a rock, graceful like a snake and as quick as one tool. This infuriated the demon and he attempted to pin the Fair Child down._

_But Loki was Loki and the demon learned the hard way to never mess with the Prince of Mischief. Simple tricks of illusion and even simpler spells left the demon's mind reeling, allowing Loki to sneak up close and plunge his blade into the beast's neck, and cleaving its head right off. He then carefully skinned the beast and began to clean the blood from the fur. But before Loki could return home with the fur and head, he was attacked by strangers he's never seen before._

_"One of the Fair Folk!" One of them gasped, eying him as if her were some sort of exotic beast to cage._

_"You can never capture the Air and therefore cannot catch Loki." The green eyed Elf chuckled as he faded away like the wind._

_He moved through the air, through the trees like the wind. Upon returning home, he called for help and soon his family and teachers were there. They were proud of the prince's bounty, but when he spoke of the strangers, Fárbauti's face became like cold stone before he began ordering everyone to prepare for an attack._

_But it seemed that Loki's warning had come too late for as he was getting his brothers, Helblindi and Býleistr, dress in the leather and armor of their tribe when their castle is stormed. They grab whatever they can and hurry to help, but it's a fruitless effort as they are all quickly captured, many injured, few dead. When the Barbarian's King and Prince enter, Loki breaks free upon hearing the order to collect his fathers' heads._

_The Elvin prince races forward intending to kill the Barbarian's King, but is stopped by the prince. When Loki turns his bright green eyes upon the startling blues of the barbarian he's momentarily stunned and is knocked down, but because of his training and his lessons, Loki is quick to summon his favored knife and the battle, though short, is now a standstill. The blonde male above Loki was handsome, he was tall, and thick with hard muscles, but not overly so. His hair was a wild halo of sun spun gold and a well maintained beard adorned his chin._

_But it was his eyes that held Loki captive. There was no evilness, no malice. They looked at Loki with awe and wonder even if the man's face was set in a stern frown his war hammer held above his head, the heavy object lined with Loki's skull. But the elf was not to be out done for his knife rested at the man's throat, lightly kissing the skin. And Loki was not the only one memorized by the other's beauty._

_"It seems we're evenly matched, Barbarian…" Loki spat out, his tone mocking and confident._

_"It would seem so, Fair Child." The other agreed, his voice deep and rumbling like the distant thunder._

_They eyed one another for a long moment, their people all tense, ready to fight and kill one another should their respective prince need aid. Loki seemed to relax on the floor, looking quite comfy on the hard stones of his home, his blade arm still inches from the other's neck. The other was also visibly relaxed minus his hammer arm. Time slowed as the two princes relaxed, Loki seemly had fallen asleep while the blonde barbarian looked about, an air of curiosity around him._

_"It seems negotiations are in order." Loki finally spoke up, though his face said he was deep asleep. "Perhaps this night does not need to end with further bloodshed…"_

_"Hmm, what do you have in mind?"_

_"Your may people take whatever food and jewels you can carry and leave my people be." Was the first offer._

_"And what if we wish for something more? How do we know you're people will not hunt us down for revenge?" the other countered smirking. "No… I believe a Thrall will do. Choose wisely prince, for they will never be returned to your people and your people may never come after them or we will come back and kill everyone here."_

_"One Thrall for the lives of my people? One life for many…" He seemed to think about that. "And how do I know you will be satisfied with only the Thrall?"_

_"That is something you will never know, I'm afraid." The blonde prince laughed good-naturedly._

_Loki frowned at that, but slowly moved his arm away from the blonde's neck as he lowered his own arm as well, his hammer facing away from the downed prince. They backed away from one another, keeping their eyes locked, not daring to look away before Loki was swarmed by his family and guards. The two clans talked amongst themselves, casting glares and suspicious glances every now and again._

_"Father, please… Allow me to be the Thrall." Loki finally spoke up, looking up at Fárbauti with pained eyes. "I would not wish this fate on anyone else! If we send one of the women… well I need not say anything further."_

_"Loki, please! What if they do such horrible things to you!?" Laufey demanded, grabbing his eldest by the back of his neck, his palms on his cheeks while wild reddish brown eyes searched his own bright green ones._

_"Please, papa… you've always said it: I am the Treasure of Jutonheim… This will allow peace for our people and I can rest easy knowing that I'm the one condemned to this fate rather than you or anyone else and I do not have to watch as you and father are beheaded."_

_The two older men glanced at each other, raw emotions were clearly seen on the other's face. Pride, sorrow, fear and anger swirled in the eyes of many before resignation, pride and love shown through as last, though dimmed down with sorrow. Laufey hugged Loki tightly as he whispered prayers of safety and protection over his eldest child. Fárbauti also hugged him, knowing this was the last time he would see his little Treasure._

_Helblindi and Býleistr clung to their brother as many began to mourn Loki. Loki knew this was now in exile and took it with a brave face, maybe when he was alone he would break down and cry, but he would not make this harder for his family and people than needed nor would he let those barbarians rejoice in breaking the Juton Prince. Finally Fárbauti walked forward with his husband at his side, Loki following behind them at a respected pace for the crown prince. The Barbarian's King and prince following the example. It seemed they had come to a decision as well._

_"It seems our sons have agreed on a peace treaty. We leave in three days time, in that time we'll gather what we need from your people and take one as the Thrall. And in return, you shall have a Thrall of your own…" The old king indicated a young woman, a hefty looking thing, though she was still appealing._

_"And you shall have your Thrall in three days. For this will be Exile. Since they are never to come home again, we shall treat them as if they are dead and we will be in mourning. Allow us that much and you may leave, but never again return to Jutonheim. Unless you wish to bring about war." Fárbauti agreed and the kings shook hands firmly._

_To Loki those three days had passed too quickly for his liking. All his belongings were either packed to go with him or set to burn in his 'funeral' pyre. They held a ceremony where Loki passed his crown to Helblindi making him the crowned prince of their tribe. After that Loki took his walk of shame, his bow was broken and his spear was bent as he rode on horseback through the villages, sitting tall and chin held high, even though his prized weapons were stored away with the things going with him._

_The third day came and Loki was dressed in his leather leggings and boots, the black material seeming to bring out the green of his eyes and the whiteness of his skin. His tunic was a deep emerald green with silver Celtic designs in the hemming and collar. His long coat was black as night and hung over his thin frame loosely as the fur of the demon was draped over his shoulders in a thick coat made by the seamstress as a parting gift. On Loki's head was his helmet, simple head gear that protected the important parts of his head and showed off his face. Two long curled horns perturbed out of the forehead of the helmet making him look like a great demon._

_Behind him were his fathers and Helblindi. They were to see him off and were dreading every step they took. Loki did not waver, his stride steady and even, but inside he was begging his body to turn around and run back into the safety of his parents arms. He almost cracked and nearly turned to flee, but the images his mind conjured up his fathers' heads on pikes or even of the others being held down and raped filled him with the determination to not run screaming for the hills._

_He smirked when the Old King saw who was to be their Thrall and when Laufey demanded to know who would claim Loki, many were about to step forward, eying the Juton Prince turned Concubine, but faltered when their prince stepped forward and bowed to the King in respect._

_"T'is I, Thor, son of Odin, who claims this Thrall."_

_Thor…_

_Loki made sure to burn that name into his mind for if he was to suffer, he would make Thor suffer twice as much._

_"Thor, Son of Odin, know this: Should anything happen to my child, Hel will not protect you from me." Laufey snarled, the red shining more brightly in his eyes as he promised Thor death._

_"You have my word, King Laufey. Nothing shall happen to your child as long as he is my Thrall." Thro promised him. "You may take the next hour to say goodbye, we're still loading the ships."_

_Thor turned and left them, Laufey was stunned with the young man's understanding that this was very hard on them and silently thanked him even as he took Loki into his arms and began to sing a lullaby as if Loki was a tiny infant once more clinging to his life giver. Loki broke then, sobbing into his arms as his father and brother hugged him tightly. Too soon the hour was up and Loki was on a grand ship watching his home shrink into the ocean as Thor stood behind him, giving him a respectable distance to mourn, but still close enough that no one would dare to even look at Loki…_

_The weeks he spent on the ship were a blur in his mind, melding together to the point that he swore he dreamt them up, but the few lucid moments he had been able to pick out from the others. One was when he had fallen ill and Thor sat at his beside the entire time nursing him and holding his hair back as he lost his meals in a bucket. He wasn't sure what to think of his captor then and things seemed to confuse him even further as time passed._

_When they had finally arrived in Asgard, Loki felt for the first time in his young 17 winters of life like a truly bizarre being. His flesh had turned from its lovely ivory white to a pale iridescent blue, almost glacier blue as darker blue lines swirled and dotted and interlaced around his skin in strange patterns no one could comprehend. His eyes turned a deep red, even the sclera had turned red, but thing ring of green around his irises could be seen if one were to stand directly in his face._

_His black hair was much longer now, falling to his lower back rather than curled about his shoulders as horns grew from just above his ears, curling up much like the horns on his helmet. But his horns were harder and sharper than the metal piece of armor, making them a very deadly weapon should he need to defend himself. Upon his horns were 17 bands of gold telling all who saw he was of 17 winters. His body was thinner now, given an even more effeminate appearance than before and where he tread the ground grew frosty or rotted away from the touch of winter his skin possessed._

_The Aesir as they called their Tribe all stood around, making sure to not touch the walking winter as he passed. Thor was behind him, still dressed to the 9's in his battle armor, Mjolnir in his hand, but his face was surprisingly blank, as if the Prince had not enjoyed this trip nor the bounty they brought back. But as soon as the Old King stepped foot onto the dock, everyone was cheering, rejoicing and some even dared to spit at the Juton's feet._

_Loki was suddenly grabbed by the hair and in a moment of furious indignation, he grabbed the foolish barbarian's hand, watching as he began to scream in agony, terrifying all who saw his skin turning black; the black spread to his fingers and up his arm from where Loki touched him._

_"You will learn well, barbarian!" Loki hissed, squeezing the man's arm tighter. "To never touch a Juton when they are embracing Mother Jutonheim…"_

_He shoved him away and snorted, he continued to walk through the crowds, earning a wider berth to walk. Thor fought down a smirk as he followed behind the Elvin prince, ignoring the man's agonized screams as he was carried off to the healer's hut. Loki paused where the crowd was at its thinnest and waited for Thor. The golden haired male paused and seemed to be appraising the Juton's new appearance._

_"Is this what your kind looks like in battle?" Thor asked. "Your skin looks so soft, but it would be foolish and dangerous to touch you."_

_"So you're smarter than you look…" Loki replied flippantly._

_"… This way, Prince Loki." Thor ushered him through the throngs of people now heading on to their homes, cheering and shouting in victory._

_The walk was short, but to Loki it felt like it took an eternity what with the older Aesir stopping them to question how Thor could capture the Juton if it was impossible to touch his skin. Thor merely brushed them off with a laugh and a promise to tell them over a pint of mead later. Loki's defenses only raised that much more until the very air and ground around him was blistering cold and covered with a light frosting of ice._

_Thor's home was still large, but not as large as his father's house. It was also homey and humble, which surprised Loki as he stepped into the home. Furs and thick blankets were piled on a trunk in the corner of the room as thick fur lined chairs were set near the fireplace. A work bench was shoved into another corner and was a cluttered mess, but still organized to allow Thor to repair his own armor and weapons. A door led to a kitchen, another into a wash room as the stairs led up to the bedroom and ultimately Loki's prison._

_Giving a heavy sigh, Loki's body began to morph back into its natural form. His skin was back to its snow white color, but it was tinged pink from the cold of his own defenses. His eyes turned back to their bright green color, but still held the threat that Thor was not to touch him, at least until tonight._

_To Thor it looked as if Loki had lost his will to live and decided it was best to let the prince have his peace, at least until after the celebration. He guided him up the stairs and to his bedroom and gave him a simple order to rest and relax, but not to leave the house. As soon as Thor took what he needed from his trunks he left Loki to get comfortable in their now shared bedroom. He barely walked down the stairs when he heard Loki's heart wrenching sobs echo out of the rooms._

_Loki sobbed himself to sleep, resigning himself to his self-imposed fate and wishing that whatever came tonight, that it would happen and he would feel nothing. He wished to be numb, not to be aware of anything that happens. He's heard of what happens to those who are forced into another's bed and how many of them take their own lives because of the pain and the shame is too much to bear. But he would not be allowed such a luxury. As long as he lived, his people were safe, so for them he would suffer this in silence for as long as he could endure…_

Loki was brought out of his thoughts by a large sun-kissed, calloused hand gently grabbing his own softer hand and pulling it away from his hair. It seemed he had been sitting still for a long time because looking at Thor's face in the mirror, he could see the concern in his blue eyes even as his face was pulled into a frown. The man was so strange. How can one portray some many emotions with their eyes and show another on their face?

"Something's on your mind… What troubles you so?" Thor whispered, his voice soothing and still the deep rumble of thunder. He deserved the name of Thor. "Do you still feel homesick?"

That was another thing. Thor was not like the others of his people. He seemed civilized, or at least with Loki he was such. Thor would treat Loki as if he were an equal and not his bed ornament. In fact since they arrived, Thor has made no move to take the Juton Prince to his bed. Loki, a master of trickery and deceit could not see nor understand what Thor's plans were. Was he trying to make him comfortable enough to accept being in his bed? Or was he planning on catching Loki off guard? Why was it that this Barbarian intrigued and frightened Loki so?

"I will always miss my home…" Loki stated, his tone flat, but Thor heard the pained longing in his words even if Loki had long since mastered the ability to hide behind many masks. "I will miss my family and my people… But I will endure this for the peace they will have for as long as I live."

Thor nodded, his hand moving from Loki's pale one to his dark hair and lightly carding his fingers through it. Loki was beautiful, something Thor's never seen before in his life. He's heard of the many races and tribes of the world, but his people portrayed them as something to either fear or dominate. The Fair Folk were among the ones to be dominated. His father had been proud to hear that he had 'beaten' the Juton Prince into submission and was all too happy to agree with whatever Thor wished as long as they had the Jutons on a leash.

Thor personally did not want to kill of the tribe, they were beautiful and his mother had taught him beautiful things were to be cherished, not ravaged and destroyed. So when he had the Prince pinned and the black haired beauty had him pinned as well, both a moment's wait from death should the other move, he was stunned with how well they read one another. Neither wanted to fight, but neither wished to see harm to their people. So when the elf offered negotiations and they spoke of terms that would please both peoples, Thor was pleased.

He had silently promised to take the Thrall, regardless of who it was as his so they would be safe from the tribe and their cruelty. He was in no way a saint, but out of his people, he was among the few with morals and personal codes that allow him to do as he does and be able to sleep at night. So when he saw the Juton Prince dressed in his finest, dressed for war, walking towards them he was sure he was struck with some powerful spell. The man looked radiant, his green eyes cold and piercing, but still beautiful, his hair hidden beneath his helmet, the two horns giving him a menacing appearance even with his soft face.

Thor shook his wandering mind back into focus as he pulled his hand from the silky locks. He stepped back as Loki stood, his body and face looking like that of woman's, but still that of a man. He knew the Juton tribe was mostly male, and that certain males could bear offspring like a woman. As a child he did not understand such a thing, but when they attacked he had seen pregnant men and the few women cower behind the males built to be sires and warriors even Laufey, Loki's 'mother' was a fierce sight to behold when he stood beside his mate.

"Then I will do all I can to make your stay tolerable, if not welcoming…" Thor murmured, his hand lightly brushing the black locks from Loki's face. He was unable to keep his hands and thoughts to himself. His very core seemed to long for Loki, embrace him, cherish him; it felt like he could not breathe without the Juton prince there.

The Elf was unlike the others of his tribe. Where the others had red and brown hair with reddish brown eyes, Loki's hair was a black as night and his eyes a green so bright he could not give them a name that would do them justice. Not to mention Loki's skin was very pale, almost snow white. The others were more honeyed though still pale. He was a gem among his people and he had been stolen away by a greedy thief.

"Why do you treat me as such? Others would have beaten me, ravished me and allow their men to ravish me as well…" Loki suddenly demanded, his tone harsh, but not with anger, but with confusion. "Why are you so different?"

"I did not wish to see you and your people suffer… Even if you were not my Thrall, I'd still treat anyone else with the same care. Unlike many others of my tribe, I do regret my actions…"

Loki's eyes went wide. He regrets his actions? Thor seemed to see the thoughts that took his mind and he gave a mute smile and then pulled Loki's head to him, his lips, slightly rough from lack of care, pressing a gentle kiss to Loki's forehead. The gesture was meant to both calm Loki's nerves as well as to tell him that Thor was sorry. Loki only closed his eyes and felt his throat not up as tears prickled at his eye. He was terrified, he would not lie to himself about this, but he was truly and utterly terrified right now. He wished greatly that he was home, in his sire's lap listening to him read from one of his many books.

Thor pressed another kiss to Loki's forehead before pressing his own forehead to it. They stood there, Thor's hand was large and heavy on Loki's head, but warm and comforting. He almost laughed, he was feeling comfort from the man about to ravish him and break him. He must've gone mad at some point. Thor opened his eyes and at the same time Loki did the same. Blue met green and Loki felt as if he were drowning in those eyes.

Thor's hands soon cupped Loki's face, the elf panicking as his eyes went wide, his mouth opening to protest as his hands grabbed onto the thick wrists of Thor's own hands, but nothing more could be said or done as Thor's lips pressed to Loki's in the softest of kisses. Loki's eyes went even wider than before, but then they drifted closed as he whimpered into the soft kiss, his body sagging and his hands trembling.

Thor only pressed the kiss a little more before he pulled away, his own lips were trembling at the sheer velvety softness of Loki's lips. He opened his eyes, never realizing he had shut them and felt instant regret for causing Loki to shiver with fear and to cry. He brushes his thumbs gently under Loki's eyes, brushing away the tears that Loki didn't realize he was shedding. Saddened blue were met with watery green as Loki's lips trembled, a near desperate whimper escaping as his nose reddened with more tears spilling.

"W-why… why are you so-so…" He choked and began to sob. This wasn't what he was expecting, what was supposed to happen! Thor was suppose to be barbaric and mean, beating him into submission and then rape him! Not this—this gentleness or the kind gestures! This was too much for Loki, he began sobbing all the more.

Thor didn't know what to do because he's never felt anything like this with anyone, not any previous Thralls or former lovers. There was something about Loki, from the moment he saw him slay the beast, and it was like some unseen force had grabbed his soul and tied it into an unbreakable noose around the Juton. The Elf that had looked so small and frail, whose innocent being belied the capable warrior he was.

He even dared to think the Gods had willed this meeting and possibly this union. Or was it a curse of a witch or a demon? He didn't know and if you asked he'd tell you he didn't give a damn about it. All he could think, feel and understand was Loki and his suffering. Loki's beauty was not ruined by his tears, he was a pretty crier. The way his ears made his eyes bright and shiny, his lightly rose colored cheeks and nose, his trembling lips that bed to be kissed once more.

Loki now portrayed the frail elf he appeared to be and Thor feared if he tried anything else he may break the gentle creature and never be able to mend him again. Loki on the other hand was angry with himself for showing this Aesir how weak he was. He was always taught that even if he was terrified to death to never show his enemies weakness, not to cry, not to beg and not to cower like a simpering woman. And yet he's managed to do all three.

He was confused by Thor's actions and words. In all honesty the way he paraded around during the celebration it seemed he truly was a barbaric brute, mocking him and pulling him about as if he were a domestic wolf! But then he would show kindness and say such sweet words to him, apologizing when no other's ears could hear them.

They were to lie with each other and instead of a beast and a monster, all he could see was a man, a man who was almost as terrified as he was. But why would Thor be terrified? Loki has never been in physical contact with another minus his own family and his teachers for training. Thor was his first kiss and will now be his first lover—Lover? As if he could still think that, this was rape and Thor was his rapist.

And yet, it didn't feel disgusting. Yes it was still frightening, Thor was much bigger than him in height and body size! Now unless the gods cursed him with being sterile or even puny, Loki was sure that… THAT matched the rest of the man it was attached to and it made him sick with fear. His legs felt numb and tingly at the same time, while his hands held fast to Thor, fearing that if he let the man go, he would fall into an abyss and never see the light of day again.

His hear hammered in his chest like a tiny bird trapped in a cage trying desperately to escape back to freedom. Loki let out a sob, begging Thor to please do it and do it quickly so he would not have to suffer anymore humiliation. He begged him to take him and leave him be, to just let him wallow alone in his disgrace and shame.

But Thor would not allow it, he felt terrible blows at the fear and self-loathing Loki poured into his words, the anger at how weak and powerless he truly was in this situation because any tiny little upset could make Thor turn to his father and demand that they destroy the rest of his tribe. Thor had enough, he wrapped one arm around the lithe waist, his large hand cupping the firm backside of the Elvin male as his other hand tangled tightly into those silky black locks and he smashed their lips into a fierce, fiery kiss that left them dizzy and swaying on their feet.

Loki went into shock from the brutal kiss, so much so that he felt Thor's tongue force entry to his mouth and rape it as he pleased. But instead of fighting back, Loki was shocked and appalled to see that his hands grew minds of their own and weaved into the shoulder length golden hair that was shockingly soft and untangled. But then he remembered who it was that was kissing him and he bit down on his tongue shoving him away with a kick to his inner thigh, too close to his manhood for Thor's liking.

Loki spat on the floor, glaring furiously as he summoned a knife to his hand, but before he could attack, Thor caught his wrist and yanked him into him, trapping his smaller frame between his larger one and the wall by his bed.

"You are confusing me… it is so infuriating!" Thor growled, sounding like a wild animal.

Loki felt a thrill of excitement race through his body as a well of heat ignited in his belly and his eyes went wide with panic. He struggled and finally cast a spell that teleported him from Thor's arms to the far corner of his room. He collapsed then, panting for his breathe as he tried in vain to crawl away or behind something that Thor could not reach him, but it was too late. Thor grabbed hold of him and tossed him onto the large bed, the fur of an unknown animal acting as a blanket and sending pleasurable shocks to Loki's system.

"N-no! No-not now!" He sobbed, curling up as his body grew hotter, his skin tingeing pink with arousal. Why now!? Why did he have to come into his season now!

Thor panicked and grabbed a jug of cold water and brought it to his bedside, Loki's white skin had turned pink so quickly he feared that Loki may have been sick and the sudden panic may have worsened it. He poured some in a small goblet, carefully bring Loki and the cup to meet, but the Juton refused to drink it.

"It's only water, please you must-"

"N-no… not-not fever… Worse…." Loki panted out, curling up as he moaned lewdly from the heat that burned his bones from the inside out. "… I'm… I'm of mating age…"

Thor stopped at that. His mind blank, his tongue dumb in his mouth and he stared in shock at the Juton. He understood what mating meant, but he had no idea that the Juton were similar to animals in the sense that they had a period of time where they were most fertile. If not for his limited knowledge on other races and Loki's lack of an explanation he'd have assumed the boy was ill and possibly dying.

Loki moaned again, holding his stomach as if he were in pain, but he was trying to will away the urge to mate, he did not know what could come of any union outside of the Juton Tribe, if at all that the seed takes root. But he knew the longer he waited, the more he would want to be mated and seeing his choice in potential mates were pretty much Thor or anyone else from his tribe, he took the lesser of all evils and grabbed Thor's arm with his free hand.

"Please… Just… make this go away… I won't fight… please… If not you then another will take me and they will not be kind…. I will not be bred like a whore!" Loki hissed out, near tears again as he realized that no matter how he looked at it, Thor was his only choice.

Thor stood from the bed and walked to his bedroom door and moved a piece of lumber into two hooks on either side of the door, bolting it shut before twisting a key in the lock to make sure it was securely locked. He then undressed himself, allowing Loki to see every inch of his body. Loki moaned, Thor had a warrior's body. A trim waist that led up to a strong broad chest and shoulders, thick stone hard muscles rippled under sun kissed skin and was light drizzled in slightly darker hair.

He had powerful legs, developed from years of battle and hunting, and Loki was sure he had a nice firm ass to grab hold of as well, but it was the prize that stood tall and at attention between his legs that Loki's focus the most. If Thor was only of the Juton race, he would be a prime mate and Loki would have jumped him long ago, but sadly he was an Aesir. Loki's mind shook itself, as if to remind them that they had no choice in mates, they might as well take the Aesir prince.

'Besides, any other Juton pales in comparison.' Loki thought, eying his lover-to-be. His green eyes were dark now, glazed with unrestrained lust and fear. But Loki could not bring himself to feel his fear. No his eyes could only trace the scars on Thor's body some fresh with pink flesh still tender to the touch while others were old and darker, but still white in comparison to his honeyed skin.

Loki could tell what types of scars were what since many of the warriors in his tribe bore similar ones. Animal claw marks left three parallel scars across his back and sides, a sword's scar raced over his belly, as if he had been disemboweled once before. Burns littered his arms and parts of his legs. He even wore a necklace of animal teeth and claws around his neck. Loki laid on his back, legs spread in offering and hands resting over his beating heart, trembling with want and fear.

Thor walked over to the bed with a clay bowl of oil. His body flushed with heat and the need to take the beautiful creature laid out on his bed like a virgin sacrifice. He paused as the sudden thought occurred to him that this was perhaps Loki's first time, he acted like many of the maidens he's taken before, and they fought most viciously to try and preserve their maidenhood, but in the end still succumbed to his bed and his body.

"Tell me, Juton… is this your first?"

Loki chuckled bitterly. "As if I have a choice now as to who is to be my mate… If you're people had not attacked I'd have mated with the best warrior trainee, Minir…"

Thor growled at that, he felt a spike of jealousy at the thought of some other with Loki be they man or woman. He set the bowl down on the bedside table as he crawled over Loki, his hands quickly easing off the woman's nightgown and tossing it to the floor. The woman made sure he was naked beneath the simple frock and now nothing obscured his vision of that wonderfully lithe frame.

"Then I shall treat you well this night…" Thor rumbled out before grabbing Loki's hair tightly in one hand and pulling him up into a harsh kiss.

Loki's hands immediately went to push the larger male off, but even as he tried, Thor would not move. Said Aesir's free hand traveled down Loki's side, teasing the delicate pale skin. Loki gasped at the gentle caress and whined when he left himself open to Thor's wandering tongue. In the back of his mind, Loki noted that Thor oddly did not taste of mead and meat, but of tangy pastry that his father would make from time to time with blackberries.

Thor moaned, Loki tasted of fresh winter, cool and crisp; refreshing. His tongue wandered the other's mouth before twisting its way around the Elf's tongue. He coaxed it into dancing with him and even exploring his own mouth. But sadly air was very much an important need that could not be ignored and with great reluctance, Thor broke the kiss. But he smiled at the sight of the rosy cheeks and thoroughly debauched look upon the Elf's face as his eyes were closed lightly, brow knitted in a confused frown as his lips were swollen and a glossy cherry red from the kiss.

Thor allowed the prince to breathe as he began to explore his neck with kisses, licks and nips. This drew moans, gasps and whimpers from the paler male as he burned every pleasure spot to memory. Soon he left the neck and shoulders and his hands joined his exploration as he moved down Loki's torso and arms. Loki gripped the blankets with a white knuckled grip as he arched his back like bow being pulled taught. Thor's mouth was positively sinful and evil!

He tormented Loki's pink nipples until they were heard little mountains over vast plains of snow before he moved down, his hands coming to pinch and play with them. Thor molested Loki's belly, drawing breathy gasps that would have been laughs if not for the erotic tones of his tormentor's movements. Thor moved to the pale legs, ignoring the flushed piece of flesh that was peeking out at him from a nest of soft black hair.

Loki jerked and tried to move away, but Thor would not allow him to do so, keeping him pinned with an arm over his hips as Loki's hands moved to try and push said limb off so he could flee. Nipping Loki's thigh, Thor returned to the other's erect cock and without warning engulfed it into his mouth. This caused Loki to scream and bolt into a nearly sitting position, his hands going to Thor's hair intent on yanking him off, but unable to because this was such a strange sensation that he didn't know what to do.

Thor was mildly surprised that the appendage within his mouth radiated a cool heat. He also didn't expect the taste to be… mute. From what the women have told him about putting man's cock in their mouths, it always tasted bitter, others were plain unpleasant, others said there was no real flavor and some said it was just salty. To him, Loki had no taste, maybe a mild hint of salt, both other than that it was like tasting snow.

He worked his tongue around, having again listened to the woman trade tricks and secrets to pleasing their husbands. Lightly grazing his teeth over the sensitive head and tonguing the slit at the tip. Loki's hands spasmed in his hair as a choked moan, cry fell from his lips. He moved his mouth down to his balls and sucked on them one at a time. It was shame they would have to cut off these wonderful orbs; maybe he could convince his father to not castrate the Elf for it would ruin his beauty.

Loki on the other hand was arched on the bed, his hands twitching uncontrollably as his eyes were wide open and staring sightlessly at the ceiling as his mouth fell into incomprehensible nonsense. He wasn't sure if he was voice pleasure or protesting such dirty and lewd acts upon his person. He didn't know, but he did know that the pleasure he felt form Thor's mouth was wonderful, dizzying even! He finally moaned clearly, panting for air when the cold air of the room hit his wet member and made him shiver at the strange contrast.

Thor's mouth had been so warm and wet… He wonder if that was it felt like to be inside of a woman? Where they so warm and wet inside? He would never know. He squealed when his legs were picked up higher and spread further. He looked down expecting to see Thor using the oil he brought to the bed only to gasp in shock when Thor's mouth moved to his hidden folds.

Thor licked the pink opening, enjoying the clean taste of it, untouched by another and begging to be deflowered. He never thought that at any point in his life he would use such an opening beneath the prince's balls, but never the less he laved it with attention. His hands let go of pale legs and one hand moved to message Loki's cock while the other searched blindly for the bowl of oil. Grabbing it, he pulled back and licked his lips.

"You're so clean… I feel almost sorry I will have to dirty you…" Thor husked out, dipping his fingers into the oil and gently he caressed the puckered entrance. "It's so small, I wonder if I'll fit at all…"

Loki seemed to come to his senses then and looked at Thor's body once more, more specifically what lay between his legs. His eyes went wide with fear and awe, it seemed Thor was twice as big as before, and if possible even longer than an Average Juton male!

"Oh my word… that will not fit! No—ahh!" Loki gasped as Thor hushed him with a kiss at the same time he thrust a finger into the lax opening.

He removed it and dipped it in the oil once more before pushing it in, going all the way to the base. He took time to prepare Loki, amazed by how tight the younger man was. But his only hope was that Loki would remain as tight, with women, it was tight the first few thrusts, but as soon as they become accustomed to the size, they are no longer as tight as before.

Thor kept Loki's mouth busy with tongue wars as his hands, molested his core, bringing him to the edge of oblivion and then stopping, forcing him to whine and beg for that sweet bliss. By the time Thor was impatient, he had all four fingers in Loki's entrance, his thumb pressing into the perineum and into his balls. Loki moaned lewdly, legs spread wide, toes curled and hands gripping the pillow in a white-knuckled grip so tight, there were tears in the baric and feathers were starting to bleed out of it.

Easing his fingers out he took the remaining oil and spilled it over his own manhood, using his hand to slick it and even stimulate himself a bit as he watched the debauched picture Loki painted. His pale skin was now a flushed pink, his mouth red and swollen from the kisses and green eyes were dark, half-mast and distant. It seems that in the end, Loki, too, has fallen prey to Thor's bed and pleasures. Now to put in the final nail of his coffin.

Positioning himself at the reddened entrance, Thor pressed himself to it, letting Loki know he was going to enter him now. Loki tensed, but then slowly relaxed when Thor told him it would hurt worse if he was so tense. Loki didn't want it to hurt at all, but he knew there could be no pleasure without a bit of pain first. Besides Thor prepared him so well.

Releasing the pillow, Loki brought his hands up to Thor's shoulders and closed his eyes, nodding his head to Thor as an ok to enter. Slowly pressure built up as the hot head of Thor's cock pressed into the rosebud, stretching it until with a pop, it bloomed and turned a beautiful red. Thor held still as Loki's fingernails bit into his shoulders and he felt a bit of ice seep into the wounds making him hiss low in pain, but pleasure as well.

He waited until Loki eased his grip once more and then thrust the rest of the way in without pause. Loki arched off the bed with a scream, eyes rolled back, hands leaving impressions on Thor's shoulders as blood flowed from ten identical crescent marks were his nails bit into the man's flesh. Thor Leaned down as Loki clung to him, sobbing at the burning pain in his backside.

"You—foul… beast!" Loki chocked.

"Forgive me… I had to do it quickly least we take it slow and cause more pain… I've prepared you more than enough because you are not bleeding, see?" Thor moved one of his hands to touch where they connected and then held up the same hand for Loki to see that no blood stained the digits.

Loki refused to forgive Thor though, it had hurt a lot, but in the back of his mind, a voice told him it would have been a lot worse had Thor not taken the time to prepare him. And even worse than that if it had been anyone, but Thor. Soon the sobs fell away to quiet whimpers before Loki pressed his forehead to Thor's shoulder, shuddering as he told him it was fine to move. Thor almost sobbed with relief, but instead, eased Loki to lay on his back once more and kissed his tear eyes and left a lingering kiss on his lips.

Pulling back slowly, Thor was amazed at the tight grip Loki had on him before he thrust in fast, striking a deep within Loki and obviously hitting a spot that made him moan loudly. Thor had only women had that spot, but it seemed men did too, or was it just the Juton and even then was it only the Juton that gave birth? He shook his thoughts away, now was not the time to think.

Loki blinked his eyes, his body locked as white stole his eyesight before it turned in a rush of color only to be stole once more by white. He moaned loudly, his hips moving on their own to mean Thor's thrusts as his hands twitched and slipped from broad shoulders down to strong biceps. Loki finally choose to close his eyes, the white not nearly as blinding, but now he didn't think he would go blind from the pleasure that was racing throughout his body.

Thor grunted above him, sweat slicking their bodies, their varying core temperatures creating a perfect haze over them. Loki was twisting and turning, his long black hair mussed and sweaty, sticking to his flushed face as his eyes fluttered. Thor licked his lips and latched onto a nipple making the elf shriek with pleasure and arch his back allowing Thor's next thrust to hit his sweet spot that much harder and make him nearly mute from his screams.

Thor growled, amazed that he was nearing his peak and Loki had yet to loosen up, in fact the pale man seemed to only get tighter around him. It was wonderful! Loki was better than any woman he's ever had! His moans and screams only egged him on to prolong their union, as the tight heat milked him, begging for his seed. Loki left fresh scars he would wear with pride on his shoulders, biceps and back as his legs locked around his hips, refusing to let him slip from him.

Soon Thor let out a thunderous roar as Loki howled out his own cry of completion, both cumming. Bodies stiff and then like puppets cut from their strings, they collapsed bonelessly to the bed, Thor maneuvering just barely to fall to the side and not crush Loki. He slipped from the young Elf's body and pulled him close.

"…You've bewitched me Loki… I fear I shall never look at nor take another…" Thor laughed, running his large hand through Loki's sweaty locks as he adjusted them so he lay on his back and Loki lay on his chest. "I this is by your own magic or the magic of another, I do not wish to for this spell to be broken."

"… Then you and I are the same…" Loki mumbled, eyes closed and soon he was asleep as Thor grabbed the sheets, which had fallen from the bed sometime during their passionate dance, and pulled them over their bodies and holding Loki tightly to his chest.

"Sleep well, my Elf…" Thor whispered, as sleep took him as well…

Epilogue ~5 years later~

Winter was coming in and Býleistr sighed silently. Beside him was his brother and bother their fathers, they were hunting to bring back enough meat for their people. Before them in a clearing were a group of dear that were guarded by a strange demon that had appeared some months ago. The creature was larger than a bear with two tails and long deadly claws and fangs. Spines of pure bone grew out of its skull and part of its back. It defended the dear fiercely, leaving many of their people wounded and frightened.

Fárbauti had enough of the failed hunts and gathered his sons, which pained him since he would fall silent before he could open his mouth without saying _his_ name out of force of habit. Laufey joined them, refusing to see his mate and sons get killed by this monster. So here they sat in the trees, only shielded by the night sky and the thick snow.

Helblindi had his bow ready, turning it on its side and aiming for the largest buck in the herd, but before he could fire, a small figure burst from the bushes, running to the demon. Fárbauti's instinct to protect the child kicked in and he jumped out of his hiding spot and grabbed the child before it could be killed by the demon. The demon roared in anger and knocked the Juton King down, pinning him and the child beneath it and snarling loudly.

"Fernir!" Shouted a voice. "What are you doing!?"

Laufey gasped as Býleistr and Helblindi lowered their bows in shock as Fárbauti turned his head to the side to see immerging from the same direction as the child was—

"Loki."

The name fell from all four family members' mouths as said male walked over to his fallen father, pushing the beast away and smiling.

"Father… I've returned home."

"But-"

"Loki!" Another voice rang out and from behind them a group a barbarians emerged as well. The one who called out walked over to Loki dressed in armor and furs, but carried no weapons. "Seles, where is she?"

"She's safe, Thor, see?" Loki laughed as he bent down to pluck up his daughter and hand her off to her father before helping his father to his feet. "Father… This is my mate…"

Fárbauti stared in shock as the others came out of hiding and stood there unsure of what they were seeing or have just heard. Loki looked nervously at his family, worrying his lip before he stepped back, head bowed in a submissive manner.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-" He was cut off when he was pulled into Helblindi's arms, said Juton was a towering man fit like their father and just as strong. Býleistr, hugged him as well, not wanting to be out done by his older brother.

"Why are you apologizing?" Helblindi demanded. "Do you have any idea how much we've missed you!? Gods, I spend more time in your study than I do in my own! Even Býleistr missed you!"

Loki gasped and looked to the youngest, who was taller and wider than Helblindi. The ever silent male nodded his head, hugging his big brother tighter to convey he was missed. As soon as his brothers let him go, he was pulled into a fierce hug by Laufey, his life giver fretting over him, complaining that he was too small and needs to eat more. Fárbauti finally snapped out of it and when his mate stepped away he pulled his eldest into his arms and let years of silent tears fall into silky black locks.

"Why have you returned? Why are they here?" He asked, but even if his tone sounded harsh, Loki heard the unspoken 'I love you, my son' and 'I've missed you so much.'

"We are here, King Fárbauti, because I am now King of the Aesir and I wish to make a proper peace treaty between our people… Besides Loki has missed you all terribly and I did not want our daughter growing up without knowing her grandfathers and uncles from her mother's side of the family." Thor spoke up for his mate, showing them yet again the little girl in his arms.

She looked like Thor, but had Loki's pale skin, green eyes and his pointed ears. She smiled at them and waved before she wiggled out of her father's arms and jumped onto Fernir's back, petting the demonic beast.

"I sent Fernir ahead with our peace offering…" Loki explained, indicating the herd of deer the demon defended so fiercely. "I'm sorry if he caused you trouble."

Laufey only laughed as he walked over to the beast and it purred at him.

"Your pet has been scaring off the hunting parties, we were coming to kill it when the little one appeared and your father leapt out to protect her." He explained and Loki sighed, turning to reprimand his daughter only getting a smile full of delight and mischief in return.

"What happened to the Old King?" Helblindi demanded, not comfortable with the barbarians who invaded their home 5 years ago and took away his brother.

"Dead." Thor smirked coldly. "Not only did he try to rape Loki, he almost caused him to lose Seles… I killed him for daring to touch my lover, we found out later on that Loki was pregnant with Seles, and that he was due any day, but because he did not show it, neither one of us knew!"

Loki's cheeks colored, he had not felt the symptoms like other women would during pregnancy and he brushed off his increase in appetite due to season changes. How was he to know that he became pregnant?

"When word got out that I killed my father, there was civil war in my tribe that took us nearly five years to settle. Many tried to take the throne, but I would not let them. I've proven my strength as a warrior and I proved my salt as a king. My first act as king was to marry Loki, the second was to gather up a bounty as a piece offering to you and your tribe, King Fárbauti and my third act is to return your son to you. He is no longer a Thrall, but my mate and my queen. I wish for both his and Seles's happiness."

For a long time silence before Býleistr walked over to Thor, dropping a heavy hand on his shoulder and giving a firm shake in greeting, quirking a smirk at him as Loki smiled at his youngest brother. Helblindi offered his hand and Thor clasped it firmly. Both sharing a silent nod of approval to one another as well as respect. Laufey looked at his mate and Fárbauti walked up to Thor and then pulled him into a hug, shocking the Aesir before Thor offered the hug back.

"Welcome to the family… how long will you visit last?"

"Our island was overrun by dragons, we have nowhere to go." Thor admitted.

This made Loki's family burst into laughter as they offered the Aesir a home on their Island. When they returned to their people and told them what has happened and going to happened, everyone celebrated. The people fell in love with Seles, calling her their little Jeweled Flower as Loki was once again the Treasure of Jutonheim. Thor stood by Loki's side throughout the whole thing and when they retired that night, in Loki's old bedroom, Seles sleeping between her grandfathers for the night, Thor held Loki close as they laid in bed.

"Your fathers adore Seles…"

"As do my brothers… between the four of them and your mother, she will be spoiled." Loki lamented, but there was a hint of a giggle in his tone that ruined the whole effect of a suffering mother.

"As if we have not spoiled her already." Thor chided, chuckling. "You must be so relieved and happy that you are finally home."

"Yes… but you did not have to move your people—our people just to make me happy. I'd have been fine with trips ever few months."

"I know you would have, Loki… I know, but this is more for you safety and the safety of Seles… Those who remained on Asgard agree with father that you and your people should be dominated and made into thralls.. If I had lost in that war, you would have been taken from me and only the gods know what would have become of you and Seles." Thor revealed. "This is better, those with us believe that we can live in peace as a one tribe and besides, when those dragons do decide to hunt, my old village will be their first target."

Loki laughed softly before he got a certain glint in his eyes and rolled himself on top of Thor, using his magic to banish their clothes to the floor. Thor was taken by surprise when shackles of warm ice encased his hands and Loki straddled his hips.

"Now then, my King… all your Queen to please you…" Loki purred as Thor let out a low groan as that tight familiar heat incased him. "I love you, Thor."

"And I you, Loki." They shared a sweet kiss before Loki pulled away and began to ride Thor well into the night…

Fin.


End file.
